


Day 268

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [268]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [268]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 268

Aveline was in her office with Varric.

“All I’m saying,” he said, “is that now that you’re in a position of authority, it opens up certain opportunities.”

“Varric, no,” she replied. “I will not be Jeven.” When Varric made no move to leave, Aveline took the initiative and left into the common area of the Barracks but found herself in the Qunari compound instead.

“A city guard forced himself on our sister,” said an elf. “So my brothers and I paid him a visit.”

Hawke turned to her with hurt in his eyes.

“Is this true Aveline?” he asked. Qunari invaders and a group of elven murderers yet suddenly she was the one one being judged.

“Even if it is true,” she snarled. “That dosen’t justify murder.”

“Valliant defiance,” Hawke said with a smile more sister than Aveline had seen him wear before. Aveline felt a familiar tickle at the back of her mind. She did a quick scan of her surroundings. The Compound was well defined but when she tried to look out towards the docks, the world grew fuzzy and ill defined. It reminded her of her journey to the Fade to rescue Fenryal with Hawk. Aveline turned back to Hawke, or the thing that looked like Hakwe.

“What are you?” she demanded.

“I’m you,” said the Arishok. “Only better. I will forge the guards into the most respected and feared force in the world. All will marvel at our strength.”

“Even if you can take my place, you will be stopped. Hawke will never stand for-”

The image of Hawke laughed in her face. “How will he tell the difference?”

Suddenly they were in the meeting room with the elves, back from when they had barricaded themselves in the Alienage with Brennan as a hostage. Hawke and Merrill and every one of her friends stood against her.

“You have always been one to put the guards before the people,” the demon said with Hawke’s voice.

“Some people anyway,” added the false Merrill.

Aveline had been trying to look out for her people, she told herself. They had murdered and kidnapped guards. Nothing the guards had done could have justified that. But her resolve faltered here. If everyone stood against her could she claim the high ground. Was she blinded. None of that would matter if she let the demon claim her identity. 

“I’m tired of your games demon,” she said and drew her sword. The others readies themselves and Aveline felt a moment of hesitation as she saw Donnic stand with her opponents. A false Donnic, she reminded herself. The real Donnic was out there still, captured or dead and no one but Aveline knew to look for him.5

Aveline surged forwards, hacking and slashing at the demon’s apparitions. She killed Hawke first, even if he was an imposter, Aveline had no desire to face the full power of the Champion. Finally it was only Donnic left and here Aveline hesitated. She knew she was dreaming, but still.

“So much power,” he said. The demon genuinely seemed in awe. “The guards trust you with their lives. They will follow you wherever they lead. Where I lead.” 

Donnic morphed into Aveline and that was it’s last mistake. Aveline had no qualms about killing an evil version of herself. The demon lunged for Avelin and she slammed her shield into his face.

They were back in Aveline’s home, naked by the fireplace. The demon no longer looked like Donnic or anyone else. It was a mass of long limbs with pale cracked skin stretched over the bone. It looked like it was about to stand up, but Aveline climbed on top of it and slammed her fists into its face over and over again until the thing’s head was nothing more than a black sticky paste.


End file.
